Montana
by daytimedrama
Summary: Fluffy romantic follow up oneshot to Sierra. Danny, Lindsay and Sierra go to Montana. Follows Moving but before Another Chance.


Title: Montana  
Author: daytimedrama  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Danny/Lindsay  
Content Warning: Fluff/Romance  
Summary: Fluffy follow up one shot to 'Sierra'. Danny, Lindsay and Sierra go to Montana.

A/N: 'Sierra' followup oneshot. This is post 'Moving' but before 'Another Chance'. So they are living together, Lindsay is not yet pregnant. Thanks kcaitlin as usual.

* * *

"Are you nervous about the turbulence Dan?" She asked as her eyes drifted to my bouncing leg.

"No, no I'm fine," I said gripping the armrest tightly. I couldn't tell her that I was terrified because I was pretty sure as soon as I stepped off of the plane and into Big Sky Country, I was going to get shot. Lindsay hadn't said anything explicitly, but I knew I wasn't a favorite around the Monroe house. She of course had championed on my behalf but I really couldn't blame them really, I'd hate me too. I wouldn't trust me either. I would run off some punk if they did that to Sierra or to Lindsay.

"Daddy do you want to play Go Fish? It might help with your nerves. And maybe if we crash I'll let you win," Sierra said from the seat in between Lindsay and I. Sometimes the strangest things came out of her mouth. She was humming to herself, it sounded like "Leaving on a Jet Plane," and she was shuffling the cards like a pro. She was a real card shark; she told me once that it was someone from the Lindsay's work who showed her how to do the fancy card shuffling.

"Thanks kiddo. I think it just might help," I said with a wink to Lindsay, happy for the distraction.

…

I was hoping to be able to hide my fear but Lindsay said I was looking too green to drive to drive the rental car

"You're still looking a bit green around the gills, Cowboy," She had said. "How bout you let me drive?" All I could do was nod. I did feel absolutely ill. When we bounced down the gravel driveway of Lindsay's parents' ranch I thought I was going to lose my lunch. Sierra was bouncing excitedly, and I was going to hurl. When we stopped I found my footing, and slowly made it around to the back of the van. Lindsay was there waiting for me. I reached to open the trunk to grab the suitcases, when I felt her small hands grab my shirt and pull me close to her. She captured my lips in a deep kiss, I couldn't help but respond. I felt like an addict, instantly relaxed from sensation, yet still craved more. My hands naturally found her hair, and my mouth opened to her exploring tongue.

"Hi," she said sweetly, when she pulled away.

"Hey," I said to her as we tried to catch our breath.

"I know this is going to be hard on you but can you promise me something?"

"Anything," I promised as her soft palm rubbed my jaw line.

"I want you to remember something."

"Alright," I said.

"Remember I love you." I rested my forehead against hers before she whispered to me again, slowly punctuating each word, "I love you."

…

"Mommy! Daddy! Can I ring the doorbell?" Sierra called to us from the porch. Her tiny fingers flexing and fluttering in anticipation.

"Sure Sweetie," I replied. Lindsay moved to pull out of my arms but I held her close, not quite ready to give up this moment with her. She seemed to realize that I needed this connection. I took a deep breath; let my arms drop from their tight hold and immediately felt the loss when Lindsay moved to pick up Sierra's small pink suitcase. I was sure that the little tiny thing only held her toys. I grabbed our larger suitcases and followed Lindsay the short distance to the house. Each step weighed heavily on my heart and mind, once again the guilt and shame filling the space. I watched my feet as I climbed the few steps. The door opened and Sierra squealed into her grandmother's arms. I shook Hank Monroe's hand and my hand ached under his grip. Lindsay's mother hugged me tightly, and whispered into my ear, "I'm so happy to see you again, Daniel."

…

I looked up when I heard Sierra begin to cry. Initially I was concerned, and from my place I looked her over for blood or other injuries, but I was appeased when I saw Lindsay smiling softly, comforting her over the spilled chocolate milk down the front of Sierra's pink cowgirl shirt.

"It's okay baby, it can be washed. I think it's time for a bath and then bed though," Lindsay said. Sierra began to whine but Lindsay stopped her, "If you want to help feed and horseback ride in the morning you need to go to bed."

"I can get her ready," I immediately offered.

"Oh no I'd like to do it, you stay here Danny," she said before giving me a wink. She mouthed "Relax" to me before she reached the stairs.

"Okay I'll come up and say goodnight in a bit." So much for Lindsay understanding how hard this was for me, she just up and left me to face the firing squad. I did have to admit, so far the evening had been fine, cordial even, Lindsay's mother was being very sweet and welcoming, but Lindsay's father was quiet, too quiet. Luckily for most of the evening we had the boisterous Sierra to occupy our attention. She danced around, told her grandparents about the menagerie of pets we had in our small apartment.

I was afraid, I knew Hank Monroe was staying subdue while Sierra and Lindsay were present, but I wasn't sure what might happen now that they were out of earshot. I was happy for the presence of Lynn Monroe, she wouldn't let Hank kill me in their sitting room.

"Danny let's go for a walk," Hank asked. I panicked. I tried to think of an excuse, but suddenly I decided I had to man up. If I was to prove that I wasn't some punk who broke their daughter and granddaughter's heart, I would need to be mature and face him. Even if that meant an ass full of buckshot. I just wished I had my running shoes on.

We were halfway to the barn before Hank said anything.

"I'll get straight to the point. You did a real shitty thing. You took the coward's way out and broke my little girl's heart in the process, not to mention how hard it was for Sierra not to have a father. I'm pretty sure you know this already though. And as much as I hate to admit it, now they are the happiest I have ever seen them. So you better treat them right, thank your lucky stars that Lindsay is more forgiving than I am. But remember if you ever hurt either of them again, you'll have me to answer to. That's a promise."

"I understand sir. And I want you to know, I do know how lucky I am and I will never hurt either of them again. I made the biggest mistake of my life, and I regretted it every moment of everyday. I love them, so much. And I know it's probably the last thing you want to hear, but I want to marry your daughter."

He didn't respond to me, but he did give a curt head nod. I thought that was as good a blessing as I was going to get. When we walked into the house, Lindsay and her mother looked relived to see me in one piece.

"Sierra is waiting for her goodnight kiss. And then I think its time for us to hit the hay, Cowboy. We have a big day planned tomorrow," Lindsay said as she grabbed my hand, dragging me to the staircase. I said good night to Hank and Lynn. Hank gave me a pointed look, reminding me of his promise.

…

"Why are you so far away?" she asked when we were settled in bed. We were in the guest room, while Sierra stayed in Lindsay's old pink cowgirl themed room.

"What?" I asked.

"You're all the way over there, I'm getting pretty lonely over here all by myself," she said, as she snaked her small soft hand to my chest. Her fingers raked down my abs and lingered near the waistband of my pajama pants.

"Hey, hey, hey," I said squirming out of her touch but finding myself precariously close to the edge of the bed. I tried to keep my arousal in check, but soon she was on top of me, straddling my hips. When had she taken her shirt off?

"No we can't. Not here. You're parents are just down the hall," I protested. Hank Monroe was going to filet me. He could do it too; I'd seen how he could wield a knife. But my excuses became more and more muddled when Lindsay rocked into my erection, and my hands found her soft breasts as she kissed me.

"You really are trying to get me killed," I told her. She just answered with a coy smile.


End file.
